Brutality
by PrinceGoten
Summary: Trunks is in trouble! READ TO FIND OUT WHY! PLZ review!


Trunks grabbed his backpack, "By mom!" Trunks called out as he ran out the door. Trunks turned super saiyan and flew up into the air.  
  
"I'm going to be late!" Trunks said.  
  
He then flew at top speed to his school. Trunks looked down at his Rolex.  
  
"One more minute!" Trunks thought.  
  
Trunks landed. He looked at the school. No one was there. Trunks looked back down at his watch. He then smacked his self on the forehead  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot to set my watch by one hour for day light savings!"  
  
Trunks sat down at a bench. He wiped the sweat off his face.  
  
"I'll just go to my training spot and train for an hour." Trunks thought.  
  
Trunks got up and flew over to a near by spot in a forest where he usually trains. It was a big spot with a small pond and it was covered in trees. Trunks threw out a capsule and out popped some comfortable clothes, just right for training.  
  
Trunks grabbed the clothes and got changed into them. He stretched out his arms and legs. Then he walked over to a big boulder, Trunks slammed his fist into the boulder, it split in two.  
  
Trunks then dived into the pond and swam back and forth across it. He swam to the bottom and did several kicks and punches. When Trunks shot up to get air, he had noticed a bright light coming from behind a tree. Trunks swam to the shallow side of the pond and got out. He carefully walked over to the light, then it faded away. Trunks looked behind the tree, nothing was there.  
  
As Trunks was walking back to the pond he saw a figure up in the air. Trunks tried to focus on it, but when he blinked, it disappeared.  
  
Trunks then heard foot steps, and quickly Trunks turned around, nothing was there.  
  
"This is getting creepy!" Trunks thought  
  
"I ought to go back to the school and wait till the bell rings."  
  
Trunks ran over to his bags and grabbed them, and as soon as he turned around, something stood before him.  
  
"Freeza!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Trunks took a couple steps back.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't o mighty Trunks." Freeza laughed.  
  
Trunks griped his fists and yelled, "What do you want!"  
  
Freeza gave Trunks a smirk. Trunks powered up to Super saiyan 2.  
  
"Oh wow, Super Saiyan!" Freeza said sarcastically.  
  
Trunks attacked. He slammed his fist right into Freeza's face. Freeza did not move, he just stood there.  
  
"Now, was that supposed to hurt?" Freeza asked  
  
Trunks stepped back some more. Freeza began to power up. Trunks covered his eyes as dust and rocks came at him from Freeza's power.  
  
"Now, where was I?" Freeza asked.  
  
Trunks looked on at Freeza strong bulky body, scared. Instantly Freeza attack. Freeza's fist was out in front, energy was all around it. "Take, This!!!" Freeza yelled as he punched Trunks in the face. Trunks, flew back and went threw several trees.  
  
Freeza laughed.  
  
Trunks got up on his knees and wiped the blood off his cheek, he then got up onto his feet.  
  
"You well pay for this!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Oh really? How exactly well I pay?" Freeza asked.  
  
Trunks glared at Freeza. Trunks began to run at him, Freeza just stood with his arms crossed. Trunks started charging an energy beam in the palm of his hand as he ran. In one slick motion Trunks swung his arm out in front and shot the energy blast.  
  
It hit Freeza hard, but it was not strong enough. Dust formed all around Freeza from the attack, Trunks could not tell if he was hurt or not. Trunks dusted off his hands.  
  
"I'm still waiting for an attack!" Freeza hollered.  
  
"What!?" Trunks said in shock.  
  
"Well, if your not going to attack, I'll just make my move!" Freeza laughed evilly.  
  
"I got to get out of here!" Trunks yelled as he flew up into the air.  
  
Freeza appeared right in front of him and punched him in the face. Trunks started falling out of the sky. Freeza charged up and shot several energy blasts at Trunks as he fell to the ground. Every single one of Freeza's blasts hit Trunks and brought into the ground.  
  
Freeza flew down to Trunks.  
  
"I thought you were a lot stronger than this, but I guess your just like Vegeta!"  
  
Freeza began to punch Trunks on the ground, every punch brought Trunks deeper into the earth.  
  
Freeza put both of his hands on Trunks' face and begun to charge up an energy blast.  
  
"Say good bye!" Freeza screamed as he shot the blast right into his face.  
  
Trunks went farther into the earth. Freeza flew out of the hole. Freeza then walked over to the boulder that Trunks had slit into two pieces. Freeza picked them both up and chucked them down into the hole.  
  
Freeza was amused by all of this.  
  
Both of the pieces hit Trunks' back and broke to pieces. Trunks struggled to get up.  
  
"Your just another weak Saiyan!" Freeza hollered. Freeza went on, "Just like your weak dad!"  
  
Trunks got angry, Trunks got up to his feet and struggled to keep his balance.  
  
Freeza laughed out loud. Then the dark hole lit up.  
  
"Huh!?" Freeza said.  
  
Trunks came flying out of the hole.  
  
He Attack Freeza, One punch after another. Freeza fell to the ground. Trunks powered up and shot a blast at Freeza. It hit Freeza and knocked him into the pond. Everything got silent. Trunks walked over to the pond and looked in it. He could not see Freeza. The water began to vibrate. Water came shooting up into the air as Freeza came out. Freeza flew at Trunks. He knocked Trunks against a Tree. Freeza continued to punch Trunks. Blood from Trunks hit the Tree. Freeza charged up and shot a blast to Trunks' stomach.  
  
The blast pushed against Trunks' stomach, Trunks broke threw the tree he was against. Trunks threw the energy blast of him. Trunks hit the ground. Freeza walked up to Trunks, he picked him up with one hand, in the other he started to form a destructo disk. Trunks' eyes widened as he saw the disk.  
  
"Now, your death!" Freeza called out as he threw the destructo disk against Trunks. Trunks fell into two pieces, blood was everywhere.  
  
Freeza picked up one piece of trunks, then the other one on his other hand. Freeza began to form energy balls in both of his hands. Then he shot them at the remainings of Trunks. The pieces were now ashes. Freeza stepped on Trunks' ashes and looked up into the sky.  
  
"Just another weak Saiyan." He said.  
  
Evilly, Freeza laughed as he flew up into the sky.  
  
********************************************** **********************************************  
  
NOTE* I am apologizing for those of you that like Trunks. ^_^ 


End file.
